


Guardian Angel

by RobronFan3801



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: based on Laurel and Ashley's dream sequence.Aaron's guardian angel visits him in a dream after the Robert/Rebecca secret is revealed. They reflect on the past, discuss the present, and also Robert and Aaron's relationship and whether it is worth it or not.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel and Ashley's dream sequence inspired me to write this. I thought of this idea and wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy!

Aaron has been wondering the village for the last 30 minutes trying to clear his head. He doesn't want to enter the pub with all guns blazing. Rebecca's words still floating around his already troubled mind. After she had revealed everything in the pub Aaron stormed off. He doesn't want to lash out again.

Aaron quietly walks in through the front door. He wants to avoid the stares and whispers of the busy pub so he goes upstairs. He opens the bedroom door to find Robert sitting on the bed, staring at his ring. He looks up to see Aaron standing in front of the now closed door.  
"Aaron, I'm so sorry." is all he can say. Robert's eyes are red. He had obviously been crying. He focuses his eyes to the ring in his hands again.  
"I know, I'm so angry with you Rob." Aaron says calmly. Robert looks up confused.  
"How are you staying calm? I've messed this up massively." He asks. In this situation, he thought Aaron wouldn't be calm at all. But somehow, his nose is still intact and his eye isn't black and purple.  
"We'll talk about this in the morning, ok?" Aaron says as he gets into bed.  
"Ok, should I sleep on the sofa?" Robert asks. Aaron shakes his head.  
"No, sleep here. I still don't know how I'm gonna react in the morning. It's best if you stay on your side tonight." Aaron replies turning over on his side and closing his eyes.  
"Thanks." Robert says but Aaron is already asleep. He turns off the bedside lamp and also goes to sleep.

"Aaron... Aaron wake up." Aaron opens his eyes. He looks over to see that his husband is still asleep. "Aaron over here." Aaron recognises to the voice instantly and whips his head round. A familiar figure is standing at the window.  
"Jackson?" Aaron is surprised to see his late ex boyfriend standing in front of him. "This is a dream right?"  
"Yeah, it's dream. But you can't control this one." Jackson replies.  
"What do you mean I can't control it?" Aaron asks confused.  
"This is a visit from your guardian angel." Jackson says smiling.  
"Oh, so Rob won't hear you or see you then?" Aaron asks.  
"No. He can't hear you talking to me either. This is all taking place in your head." Jackson explains.  
"So I'm still asleep?" Aaron is still shocked.  
"Yep." Jackson replies.

"Why hasn't this happened before?" Aaron asks Jackson.  
"Because, guardian angel rules state that we only get to visit 3 times a year." Jackson says.  
"Why haven't you visited me any other year?" Aaron questions.  
"Because it was hard to get into your head. Most nights for the past 2 years you haven't slept. I can only visit when you sleep." Jackson says sadly.  
"Sorry, I was going through a lot." Aaron says.  
"You don't have to apologise. I know you were going through a rough time. I watch over you and help you, even though you don't notice." Jackson says.  
"Why didn't you visit me in the years before?" Aaron asks.  
"In the first year after your death you have to wait. Then you get to heaven and the angels have to give you your halo. Then I had to choose two people to guard for the rest of their lives." Jackson explains.  
"I'm guessing you chose me and your mum." Aaron smiles.  
"You know me too well." Jackson laughs.  
"How is Hazel?" Aaron asks.  
"She's fine. She is thinking of coming back to the village to see you."  
"That's great. I would love to see her again."  
"Is there a god?" Aaron asks.  
"No, but i suggest not telling the vicar that." Jackson replies.  
"I won't, I don't think Harriet would like that." Aaron giggles.

"Aaron, do you remember when you said that you couldn't see yourself getting married? Now look at you, you are married, not legally but you are. I am so proud of you." Jackson says proudly. "I know about what happened and I'm here to help you."  
"Why did he do this to me?" Aaron says looking at a sleeping Robert beside him.  
"He didn't. Rebecca did." Jackson replies. Aaron looked at him confused.  
"When you were in prison, I checked on Robert for you. He was drunk, really drunk. He kissed her, but it didn't go any further. He passed out and she left him there. She has been messing with his head to make him think he slept with her." Jackson explains.  
"So the baby is Ross'?" Aaron asks.  
"Yes, she is too far along. Ross knows the baby is his aswell and they are both blackmailing Robert. Robert is possibly infertile, he never had kids with Chrissie so it makes sense, but the child is most definitely not his." Jackson continues.  
"But he got her pregnant before?" Aaron is confused.  
"It wasn't his again. She had a one night stand with a guy called Mike but didn't tell Rob because she wanted him to leave Chrissie for her." Jackson explains. "I've been talking to her mum."  
"So she's done this before?" Aaron is so angry at Rebecca and now feels bad for his husband. Jackson nods.

"Robert loves you so much. He looks after you better than I did. I tried to change you when all you needed was love and help. I am so sorry Aaron." Jackson says apologetically.  
"It's fine Jackson. Honestly, you changed my life. You helped me come out, told me not to be afraid of who I am." Aaron reassures him.  
"I know but, I hated your aggression and because I didn't really understand why, I tried to change you. I guess I was just being selfish and didn't realise that you had so many issues. Now I know, I promise to look after you as much as you need it. I will only help when you really need it because you have Robert now, he will help you." Jackson explains.  
"I still need him, I really do." Aaron says as he looks at his still sleeping husband.  
"Then tell him. Tell him how much you love and appreciate him and never let him go. Until you have to that is." Jackson says.  
"I will, he deserves so much for looking after me. I told him at our wedding that I loved him so much that I don't know what to do with it sometimes." Aaron smiles.  
"Now you do know what to do with it. Tell him you love him every day, every night before you go to sleep. Make little gestures like cooking every now and then or presents. Maybe flowers?" Jackson tells him.  
"Are you still complaining about not getting flowers on our first date?" Aaron asks laughing.  
"So it was a date! I knew it!" Jackson exclaims smiling. "But you and Robert, you two are perfect together. I never thought I'd say this but if I was still alive, you would still end up with him. It's fate, you two are soulmates. Cherish him forever Aaron."  
"And look after your little sister Liv. She needs you." Jackson tells him. Aaron nods in agreement.

"What is the time?" Aaron asks Jackson.  
"5:30am" Jackson replies nodding towards the clock.  
"I didn't realise. How long have we been talking?"  
"2 hours."  
"Really? Wow. We haven't talked about you yet." Aaron says.  
"I'm fine. Not much has changed apart from the fact that I'm an angel who guards two people, and also I'm able to walk and move my arms now." Jackson laughs.  
"I've missed you so much." Aaron says. Jackson moves and sits next to Aaron on the edge of the bed.  
"I've missed you too." Jackson replies.  
"But you can see me. I can't always see you." Aaron says sadly.  
"I will visit more. I promise." Jackson replies. "And can you please stop pouring beer on my grave. Pour it next to it next time."  
"Sorry about that." Aaron says.

"How's Clyde?" Aaron asks, he misses his dog so much.  
"He is great. I am looking after him, don't worry." Jackson says as he grabs Aaron's hand. "I have to go know but i will be back very soon."  
"Thanks Jackson. I love you." Aaron says.  
"I love you too. But so does Robert so it's him you should be saying that to not me." Jackson replies standing up. Aaron also stands up. Jackson gives Aaron a hug before walking towards the window. "Bye Aaron."  
"Bye Jackson." Jackson fades and Aaron opens his eyes. Just as he does, Robert's alarm goes off. Robert opens his eyes slowly and sees Aaron is already awake.

"Morning." Aaron smiles. Robert sits up slowly and looks at Aaron confused.  
"Are you ok?" Robert askes concerned.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Robert is still confused.  
"Umm, did you forget yesterday?" Robert asks.  
"No. But I now know the real truth." Aaron replies.  
"What do you mean?" Robert goes to get up but Aaron stops him.  
"I love you, so much. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Aaron says softly before shuffling across the bed. He hugs Robert who is so confused at his husband's strange behaviour.  
"I love you too but I'm so confused." Robert says as Aaron pulls back. Aaron kisses Robert. A short but sweet kiss to show how much Aaron really loves Robert.

When they see Rebecca later that day in the pub, Aaron confronts her and Ross in front of everyone. The real truth is finally revealed and Rebecca is now seen for who she really is. Aaron, Robert and Liv move into Mill Cottage soon and everything will be perfect, or near enough. They are adopting a German Shepherd called Pip and will finally be the happy family they always wanted to be. All thanks to Aaron's guardian angel, Jackson Walsh.


End file.
